Preamplifiers are used in a variety of applications, for example, to convert a signal current input from a photodiode into a voltage signal for subsequent processing, such as in a fiber optic receiver system. Preamp circuits such as these provide one or more transimpedance amplifiers or TIAs, where two TIAs can be used to convert a single-ended input current signal to a differential output voltage signal. For a given application and associated input current sensitivity level, a transimpedance amplifier is designed with respect to various performance parameters including bandwidth, gain, gain-peaking, group-delay and input referred noise. However, applications requiring a wider range of input currents can suffer from saturation effects, potentially leading to significant degradation of one or more performance parameters, as well as high pulse width distortion (PWD) and deterministic jitter (DJ) at the signal path output. Consequently, a need remains for improved preamplifiers and integrated circuits with the capability of operating with acceptable performance parameters over a wide range of input current signal amplitudes.